


Dynasty

by alittleworkerbee34



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleworkerbee34/pseuds/alittleworkerbee34
Summary: 四巨头架空世界向“以为你我建立的王朝连上帝也无法动摇。”
Relationships: Hiccup Haddock III & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) & Merida (Disney) & Rapunzel (Disney), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Merida (Disney)/Rapunzel (Disney), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Merida (Disney), Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Rapunzel (Disney)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 以下是世界观+故事背景设定

**神谕曾如此写道：**   
**生命将于星夜年[1]被毁灭，也将于白昼年[2]而被重生。**

**冰霜帝国Frozen Kingdom**  
被冰霜之神忒内阿[3]所守护着的位于最北方的国家，地域面积在四个国家中处中等状态，地广人稀，国家的居民都是半神，国家的每一任统治者都是由上任统治者所精心挑选并培养而非王位世袭。这个国家所有的半神新生命都是被神明依据自然物质而创造出来并被赋予相应的力量，其余寿命等都与人类无异，失去被赋予的半神的力量会导致那位半神失去生命。常年窥视东部的科洛纳王国，却又因为那是被太阳神创造并守护着的国家而只得按兵不动。与南方的丹布洛奇王国长久以来因宗教信仰，政（和）治（谐）信念以及历史的战乱而一直处于对立关系。认为博克王国整体的的政治信念太过野蛮。

**科洛纳王国Corona Kingdom**  
被太阳神赫利俄斯[4]所创造，并被曙光女神厄俄斯[5]所眷顾，永远被清晨第一缕阳光所照耀的东部国家。科洛纳王国的贵族和子民们都对金色的物品有着非同寻常的憧憬之情，一切的金色都是国家守护神的象征。拥有纯金制物品的人，拥有的越多名声就越大，社会地位也就越高。科洛纳王国拥有最多的人力资源和金钱，却也因这种病态的欲望而常发生内战。与邻国丹布洛奇贸易往来频繁，两国表面上是各取所需互不干扰的合作关系。与西部的博克王国在宗教信仰方面差异较大，众多科罗纳的子民们也一直在心底里认为博客王国的维京人就如原始人一样野蛮。与冰霜帝国是“它在不碍事，但除掉更好”的关系。

**丹布洛奇王国DunBroch Kingdom**  
位于南部苏格兰高地的王国，地广人稀，拥有富足的狩猎及森林资源。虽然人口数量远不及其他王国，天生嗜血的苏格兰人拥有最强的战斗力和策划狩猎技巧，一旦被视为猎物则唯有死路一条。丹布洛奇的民众信奉凯尔特的神明，王国最初的建立与统治者是凯尔特女神达努的子孙，达努神族[6]。他们最初为国家带回了四件礼物：法尔的石头、努阿达的神剑、太阳神鲁格的矛、达格达的魔法锅，并任命与他们有相同血液的三兄弟为他们的继承者来继续统治丹布洛奇王国。历史记载因冰霜帝国的守护神忒内阿对自己能力骄傲的一番说辞而使她的侍从误解为这是她下达的命令，她的侍从便将丹布洛奇的国宝——法尔的石头掠夺并藏于冰霜帝国之中，之后便再未出现过。丹布洛奇王国与冰霜帝国便因此而多年来处于敌对关系。维京人与苏格兰人因信仰不同而自古便不相往来，尤其苏格兰人民视守护维京人的龙族为怪物。原与科洛纳王国保持着长期良好的贸易合作关系，后因科洛纳爆发的瘟疫而结束合作。

**博克王国Berk Kingdom**  
位于西部的群岛组成的国家。最初由一群大名鼎鼎的维京海盗将其作为根据地而埋藏了许多财宝，久而久之便由维京海盗根据地演变为维京部落群，最终发展成了一个国家。博克王国的人民信奉北欧神话中的神明，尤其主神奥丁[7]。而作为神明的后裔和使者的龙族则正是这片西部土地的守护神。博克王国是一个十分独立的国家，地域面积，人力资源，经济资源等都十分稳定充裕。虽然因其祖先身为海盗的历史而树敌无数，却又因龙族的守护而没有其他国家敢轻易靠近。原与冰霜帝国可结盟，后因不可调和的政治分歧而处对立，认为冰霜帝国的政治手段太过狡诈。一直对科洛纳王国和丹布洛奇王国有着根深蒂固的偏见，认为科洛纳王国的子民都是手无缚鸡之力而又高傲的富家子弟们，也唾弃丹布洛奇王国的狩猎技巧及凯尔特民族的怪异文化。

**时间线**

325元年，冰霜之神忒内阿的侍从将丹布洛奇王国的国宝之一，法尔的石头窃取走并存于冰霜帝国。

330元年，冰霜帝国与丹布洛奇王国的统治者们交涉失败，丹布洛奇王国认为对方在装傻挑拨战争，冰霜帝国认为对方无中生有，两个帝国的战争就此打响。

334元年，龙族出现于博克王国。

342元年，博克王国与科洛纳王国地理的介入导致双方战争无法继续，南北两个帝国的战争在十二年后暂时拉下帷幕。

345元年，丹布洛奇王国的三位统治者内部三权分立，自此国内出现了三个不同的部落。

898元年，Murphy家族统治的暴政王权被Corona家族所领导的革命起义所推翻，民众将他们选为新王国的统治者，自此国家改名为Corona，统治者也自此一直由Corona家族的子嗣世袭。

942元年，年轻的战士Fergus统一了原处内战中苏格兰的三个部落，成为丹布洛奇唯一的国王。

948元年，半神婴儿Jack Frost被创造而降临于冰霜帝国。

949元年，Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III出生于博克王国。同年，他的守护神Toothless也同时破壳而出。

950元年，博克王国的Valka女王离奇失踪。  
丹布洛奇王国统一后的第一位公主Merida诞生于世。公主Rapunzel顺利诞生于科洛纳王国。  
同年，科洛纳王国当年暴政的Murphy家族后代Gothel为了替家族复仇而将刚出生的公主绑架，王国唯一的继承人就此失踪。

955元年，Jack Frost与博克王国继承人Hiccup H. Haddock III相识成为好友。

957元年，丹布洛奇的三胞胎王子诞生。

960元年，不谙世事的Merida公主与Hiccup Haddock III于苏格兰西北边界处相识并成为好友。

962元年，在与世隔绝的高塔中成长并被当作仆人使唤的Rapunzel公主设法逃离至北部的冰霜之国与Jack Frost相识。  
同年，因半神的国度拒绝人类居民，Rapunzel被迫离开至博克王国与丹布洛奇王国的边界。后被居住在丹布洛奇王国边界的好心居民救助。

963元年，Jack Frost被揭示为女神忒内阿亲自创造出来的半神，全国上下流传着他就是下一任统治者的谣言。  
同年，Jack Frost与Hiccup Haddock因政（和）治（谐）信念产生巨大分歧而分道扬镳。

965元年，Rapunzel被丹布洛奇王国的军官当作是博克王国的偷渡奴隶而被关进地牢。Merida公主与囚犯身份的Rapunzel相识。  
同年，Merida知晓了Hiccup的博克王国继承人身份。

966元年，瘟疫席卷科洛纳王国，王国陷入内战。同年，丹布洛奇王国因此与科洛纳王国停止贸易合作。

968元年，已任职一个统治周期的North宣布下任统治者为Jack Frost。  
Merida公主将Rapunzel送回科洛纳王国。科洛纳失踪十八年的公主终于被找回。

969元年，年满21周岁的半神Jack Frost被加冕为冰霜帝国新任国王。  
同年，冰霜帝国幕僚继续暗中煽动科洛纳王国的内战，并且迅速吞并北部地区周围弱势的小国，正式与丹布洛奇王国势均力敌。

970元年，冰霜帝国正式与丹布洛奇王国对峙。  
同年，原女王Valka重新回到博克王国，原本去往冰霜帝国谈判和平条约的Stoick国王被刺杀，尸体被平摊在两国交界处。  
博克王国正式与冰霜帝国对立。  
年满21周岁的Hiccup Haddock III被正式加冕为博克王国的新国王。

971元年，Rapunzel公主正式被加冕为科洛纳王国的新任女王，誓要解决科洛纳的内战及除掉当初狠心将自己逐出境外冰霜帝国。  
Merida公主正式被加冕为丹布洛奇王国的新任女王。  
Merida与Hiccup正式分道扬镳。

在得知科洛纳王国单方面认定丹布洛奇王国用来贸易的猎物是瘟疫的根源时，两国的关系陷入僵局。  
科洛纳王国的幕僚们看到了南北两个帝国的对立局面，于是鼓动Rapunzel女王资助冰霜帝国，与将瘟疫带予他们的丹布洛奇王国宣战。Rapunzel女王不为所动并拒绝同丹布洛奇王国宣战。

972元年，为保证王国继承者血统的纯正，Macintosh成为Merida的丈夫，丹布洛奇王国的新任国王。  
同年，Rapunzel与Jack再次相见，双方都知晓了对方的身份。  
科洛纳王国与丹布洛奇王国的僵局被两位女王打破并开始逐渐重归于好。  
科洛纳王国开始暗中资助冰霜帝国。

973元年，博克王国新任统治者Hiccup将丹布洛奇的新任国王，Merida女王的丈夫Macintosh斩首，并将其首级包装送还至丹布洛奇王国。  
丹布洛奇王国正式与博克王国对立。

975元年，星夜年。科洛纳王国的暗中资助东窗事发，丹布洛奇王国与科洛纳王国正式对立。  
同年，四个王国之间的战争正式打响。

980元年，冰霜帝国暗中煽动科洛纳王国内战的事被公布于众。科洛纳王国军队士气大减。

984元年，科洛纳王国的Rapunzel女王逝世。

990元年，博克王国的Hiccup国王离世。博克王国的守护神龙族自此消失在这片大陆。

993元年，丹布洛奇王国与冰霜帝国的误会最终解开，Merida女王逝世，持续了十九年的战争终于结束。  
同年，在这场战役的尘埃废墟之间出生的名为Elsa Arendelle的婴孩被妇人在临死之前托付于四位君主中唯一存活下来的Jack Frost。

994元年，Jack Frost将自己拥有的半神的力量给予婴儿Elsa并将其交给North抚养。同年，Jack Frost逝世。

1014元年，白昼年。曾经四个王国所在的大陆被统一为Arendelle王国，带着Jack Frost给予的力量与被讲述的战争记忆，Elsa Arendelle被任命为这个新王国的女王，并最终为所有的子民带来和平与安宁的新时代。

1020元年，白昼年。

法尔的石头、努阿达的神剑、太阳神鲁格的矛、达格达的魔法锅全被重新找回并被女王安放于宫殿冰棺之中。

当人们走出房门时，满世界都充斥着那夹杂些许雪花的清晨第一缕阳光。

顺着奇怪的回声而抬首望去，仿佛在Arendelle王国的上空，人们能够捕捉到那隐约出现的神秘龙族翱翔的身影。

————————

[1]星夜年(Starry Year): 夜长昼短的年份，通常是奇数年。星夜年通常是灾年，神谕中所有静默与毁灭年代都发生在星夜年。

[2]白昼年(Daylight Year): 昼长夜短的年份，通常是偶数年。白昼年通常是光明之年，神谕中所记录的涅槃与希望年代都发生在白昼年。

[3]忒内阿(Thenea): 希腊神话中的冰之女神，冥王哈迪斯最为信任的部下，由于她过于喜欢冥王，而冥王又只倾情于冥后而燃起妒火酿成大错，最终被朱庇特逐出神系。

[4]赫利俄斯(Helios): 希腊神话中的太阳神，许佩里翁与提亚之子，月亮女神与曙光女神之兄

[5]厄俄斯(Eos): 希腊神话中的曙光女神。许佩里翁与提亚之女，太阳神赫利俄斯之妹。

[6]达努神族(Tuatha Dé Danann): 出自凯尔特神话。女神达努(Danu)的子孙，传说他们来自天空("high air")，曾统治爱尔兰的最后一批神族，是第三批入侵者。


	2. Chapter 2

「 喂，你还在么？」

在阿伦戴尔王国统一的数年前，那个四大王国还未消逝的世界上，曾有她存在的痕迹。

“丹布洛奇王室的长女——梅丽达公主！”

伴随着苏格兰风笛的乐响，厚重的木门被慢慢推开，来人神采奕奕地拎起裙摆，一蹦一跳地向前走去。

两侧士兵们惊诧的目光从来都不是阻挡她好心情的理由，她就是喜欢这般自由自在，直到她的动作被完美地捕捉。

她就这样毫无征兆地对上大厅王座前的凌厉眼神，而那一刹那，她青色眸子里所看到的对方的情绪让她意识到，她必须止住自己的动作，抛去刚才的活泼，沉下眼睑再故作优雅地走到埃莉诺王后身边。

那时候她总是整天好奇，为什么她从出生开始就带着“公主”这个头衔。

没人告诉她究竟这个头衔意味着什么，也没人告诉她这个头衔将带领她成为什么。

每当这个红头发的姑娘眨巴着她的双眼询问大人时，大人们也都只是说，要相信达努神族对她的安排。

八岁那年，她跑到丹布洛奇王国的边境玩耍，也由此认识了那个叫希卡普的男孩。

他是个奇怪但让她印象很深的男孩。

希卡普有一个非常独特的宠物叫没牙仔，尽管他百般解释没牙仔其实是他的守护神和最好的伙伴。他喜欢读书，也喜欢动手制作一些稀奇古怪但很棒的玩意，那时候这些玩意也没有“武器”这样难听的名称。

他说，他自己和身边的人好像都有点不太一样，大家喜欢的是那个他不想成为的人。

她说，她也和身边的人都不太一样，大家喜欢的是另一个她，而不是真正的她。

也不知道是因为什么，她和这男孩就成为了朋友。

他们每隔一段时间就会在林子里碰面，互相抱怨父母的严厉苛刻，互相分享美食，分享新鲜事物，以及不时地捉弄彼此。

渐渐地，希卡普每次见她，她的红发就会更长一些；梅丽达每次见他，他都会比之前长得更高一些，他的没牙仔也每次都在长得更大，而她内心的某种情感，也每次都随着时间的推移而愈发膨胀。

后来啊…

后来到底发生了什么呢。

也许是因为没牙仔和它所有的同类突然变成了大人口中曾常常提起的“怪物”，

也许是因为他的姓氏非常巧合的和敌国国王的姓氏一样，

也许是因为她的独自任性，没有意识到和博克王国的继承者交好会给自己的国家带来怎样的影响，

也许是因为她的责任，她只得单膝跪在丹布洛奇的王座前戴上那镶嵌着红宝石的冠冕，

也许是因为她的固执，她没有听他的劝阻，而终究顺从神谕守护者的指示嫁给了另一个男人...

总而言之，

后来的事情，都是从那一天开始的。

[ For my dearest, Merida ]

那是侍卫拿来的，装着她丈夫血淋淋头颅的包裹上的字眼。

从那一天开始，仿佛一切都已经注定。

这个红头发的姑娘从来都只想做个姑娘。

一个可以随时随地按自己想法骑马射箭，可以和希卡普继续嬉笑怒骂的姑娘。

可她就是这样没有选择地做了公主，并最终成为了统领整个丹布洛奇王国的女王。

还记得那天，她把努阿达的神剑拿到希卡普面前。

她说，杀了她。

赤色的卷发随风拂过她看不出任何情感的眼眸。

杀了她，那么一切便会在开始前就结束。

希卡普毫不犹豫地夺过那把长剑，灰色的天空中划过一道闪电。

在她合上双眼视死如归之时，他却只将神剑狠狠地直插在地。

雷声轰鸣，而他直视她的眼神也一如既往没有丝毫动摇。

既然他不动手，那么之后她会亲自了结他。

「 你还在的话，就回头看看吧。」

990元年，白昼年。

神谕曾说，白昼年是光明的年代。

在这本该是象征着希望的年代，天地万物却只剩一片低吟哀嚎。

冷冽寒风中的希卡普还是带着那副维京人不该有的表情，他如多年前一般向她伸出双手，也依旧用那满是温和如水的眼睛注视着她，只是多了一分释然。

梅丽达非常确定当她被希卡普拥入怀中的那刻，她听到了他在自己耳边低声耳语着什么，她也非常确定她听到的究竟是哪几个字。

然后，他划过她脸颊的冰冷双手和他那渐渐沉重的身躯才让她意识到，那把努阿达的神剑早已随着她颤抖的双手，深深地埋进了他的胸口。

接着，她的世界突然开始模糊不清。

喂，回头看看吧。

我为你建立的王朝，

也正随着世界的毁灭而走向终结。


	3. Chapter 3

「 你要记住我的话。」

整个空旷的城堡都响彻着长剑拖地刺耳的声音，不紧不慢地逐渐由远及近。

这声音传达的消息只有那一个——那个女人是冲着他的头颅来的。

他可以想象那顺着她的手滑落而下至剑刃再沉落在地上的颜色与她的发色是何等的相似，嗜血而又野蛮的苏格兰人最引以为傲的，也是让他的胃翻江倒海的赤色。

他瞧不起那个女人和她的国家，更瞧不起她双手沾满了的那种颜色。

官宦幕僚的煽风点火以及金钱政治的无数交锋，人类的性命，半神的性命，本来一切就是如此的廉价和虚无。

身为冰霜女神忒内阿亲自创造出的半神，冰霜帝国至高无上的统治者，他满腹的城府就是为了引领半神们坐上最终的王座。

就是这么高高在上的他，从来不会后悔这几十年如一日所做过的那些事和决定。

包括那些发生在已没落的科洛纳王国女王身上的事，从不后悔。

出生在漫天雪花飞舞的冰霜帝国的他，几乎从未真正见过那种被称为阳光的事物。

很难描述阳光到底是何种颜色，但他确信阳光的唯一颜色，是温暖的金色。

要问为什么的话，他的确见过那种金色的阳光。

在很久很久以前。

「 一定要记住，我会兑现的。」

他还记得，那抹金色的阳光被唤作乐佩。

他不知道自己从哪来，被谁而创造，又将为谁而活。

拯救？报恩？那个姑娘说出的词汇他总是不太能理解，但他也默许了她待在自己的身边。

毕竟，总比一个人漫无目的地活在这偌大冰雪世界中要好。

他从不知道什么叫做寒冷，也不知道什么叫做温暖。

直到他看到乐佩的双眸中那种灰尘无法遮掩住的明亮，以及总是挂在她嘴角边上的那一抹弧度，整个世界仿佛从那些瞬间起便开始有了温度。

她说，冰霜帝国是个奇怪的地方，没有阳光，没有火焰，只有接连的冰层和鹅毛大雪。

她说，即便她见识过所有季节的颜色，却只有冬天的颜色最让她安心。

她说，她曾在梦中见到过一个金碧辉煌的世界，那里鸟语花香。

她说，她一定会找到那里，然后她会和他一起建立一个只属于他们两人的王朝。

她让他了解到了火焰是从何而来，为什么它会让自己浑身发暖。

他也知道，她最终是会去寻找她的家人的，他最终是要让她离开这片冰天雪地的。

但不是以他最意想不到的那种方式。

她总是在雪花飘落的世界中翩翩起舞，成为了纯白世界中的金色光辉。

他不讨厌这样的独一无二。

可他们讨厌，他们讨厌人类的下等生命。

那些和他一样的半神们。

在狂风呼啸的那一天，他也曾试过紧紧抓住那冬日中唯一的暖阳，拼死不放手。

可他心里开始渐渐明白，他越是挣扎，暴风雪对她的侵袭便越是强烈。

阳光的消失，嘈杂后剩下的寂静，以及黑暗中的撕心裂肺，如今在他看来也都是过去的事了。

空旷城堡内不再回响那股刺耳的声音，偌大的厅堂前只剩下那个身穿盔甲的红发女人，和她身上所沾染的低贱的血。

“不打算好好迎接我的到来么？”

她一把扔掉另一只手上的头盔，炫耀似的朝着在王座上的他挥了挥长剑。

他看着她勾起嘴角舔舐着剑刃上滑落的红色液体。

在乐佩消失在他生命中以后，许多事也随着时间的推移而消失在他脑海中。

他只记得，后来的他把全部的自己奉献给了创造他的女神——忒内阿。

他吞并那些没有什么实力的小国家，命令幕僚去煽动科洛纳王国的内战，再派人将哈道克国王的尸体横摆在国家边界。

既然没有办法死去，而活着又漫无目的，那不如服从忒内阿的命令，去毁灭。

“多傻啊，你这样背叛了她，她还愿意活在那个谎言里。”

可他怎么会想到，他还能再见到那抹金色的阳光。

“她竟然告诉我说，她这么做是为了报答过去你救她一命的恩情。”

他怎么会想的到，那个虚荣至极而充满病态欲望的科洛纳王国，就是她曾经给他形容过的金碧辉煌的世界。

“你看，即便过去了那么多年，她还是爱着你的。”

他怎么会想的到，她的身世，竟是科洛纳王国皇室的继承人。

“然后你背叛了她，而她就那样背叛了我。”

他怎么可能想的到，他一直在暗中下套的对象，科洛纳王国的新任女王，竟然就是乐佩呢。

“所以啊，她最终死在了我的剑下。”

所以他就这样暗中煽动了科洛纳王国的内战。

所以他的幕僚们奉命离间了科洛纳王国和丹布洛奇王国的合作同盟关系。

「 我会兑现承诺的。」

弗罗斯特从不后悔。

从他知晓自己是被冰霜女神亲自创造出来的那一刻起，他就知道他注定要为忒内阿献出一切。

他知道自己从来不爱乐佩，也从来不需要她的爱。

可他却不能理解，为什么此时此刻的他眼中所呈现的，竟是多年前他所看见的那金发女孩的笑容。

他几乎可以确定，在她生命的最后一秒，她也是带着这样的笑容的。

然后，如被打碎的镜面一般，完美的笑颜上满是一道又一道的裂痕。

他这才意识到，打碎镜面的那些石子，都是自己所投掷出去的。

那有着她笑容的镜面已一点点破碎。

隐藏在镜面后的，是一个没有纷扰战争，没有虚荣浮华，只有温暖阳光和鸟语花香的世界。

那个她所描述过的世界。

「 一定会的。」

顷刻间，他眼前的这个世界开始随着刚才的镜片一般，全部破碎。

建筑开始倒塌，树木枯萎，阳光开始消逝，万物的生命走到尽头。

最终，被燃烧至残尽。

她说过，她一定会找到这个世界。

她承诺过，一定会建立一个属于他们的王朝。

可她从未提过的是，

她金色光芒的消逝，以及他亲手毁灭的世界

带领他走向的，是那只剩他孤身一人的王朝。

\- It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down

\- And all I gave you is gone

\- Tumbled like it was stone

\- Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake

\- Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made

\- Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up

\- 我的世界从那一刻起开始走向毁灭，全然崩塌，燃烧殆尽

\- 以为我们建造的王朝连上帝也无法动摇

\- 以为你我的王朝前所未有

\- 以为你我之间的故事将永不湮灭

\- 最终的那片轰踏的废墟之间也再没有你的身影

————————fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总而言之原来设定的就是Merida杀了Rapunzel还有Hiccup，Rapunzel给Merida留下了腹部的致命伤，最后剩下Merida和Jack两人决战，直到所有误会解开，两人丧失战意，Merida因为腹部的致命伤而死，只剩Jack一人活下来，然后他把半神的能力给了Elsa，Elsa成年后统一了四大王国并开辟新时代
> 
> 感谢观看w


End file.
